<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen of Swords by Toshi_Nama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027647">Queen of Swords</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama'>Toshi_Nama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elvenhan, Gen, Painting, Pre-Canon, pre-Veil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had the honor of being an 'elf' for a secret santa exchange, and was inspired by the gift from theunbrokencirc - I wanted to write a little fic chaser to go along with it, with Circ's permission!</p><p>Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Paws!</p><p>https://ohmypawsandwhiskers.tumblr.com/post/637302769818189824/i-received-my-secret-santa-gift-this-week-and</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan &amp; Solas (Dragon Age), Flemeth | Mythal &amp; Solas (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen of Swords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatinggirl2011/gifts">ohmypawsandwhiskers (Skatinggirl2011)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had always been proud of his gift with paints, but when he finished the last layer, even he needed to catch his breath. There she was, standing proud and determined. One hand held a dagger ready to plunge into anyone who challenged her. Dagger? It was as large as a sword, but he liked the symbolism. The dress he gave her was her favorite green, one that matched her precious gardens, but the hand that should be outstretched was hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost, almost he had given her a crown, instead implying it by the sparkling stars and wisps that radiated from her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is this, Fen’harel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice behind him was dry and amused, huskily pregnant with layers of meaning. His...mentor, he supposed, was a woman as different from the one he’d begun to mentor as was possible. Mythal’s footsteps echoed along the tiles as she approached his canvas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is merely fancy,” he said, eyes on his creation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. “Fancy indeed, though as fine a work as any you’ve created.” He preened, though he let nothing show across his face. Praise was not easily won from even Mythal. “Are you waiting for the paint to dry for the final layer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final layer? Solas blinked. There was nothing else he wished to add. This was Nehna, bold and hidden in her directness, the soon to be queen of a bloody rebellion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And who would be its king? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shooed away the errant thought, knowing it was meaningless. The outstretched hand looking for an offering was instead hidden - Nehna asked for nothing. It was another of the infuriating characteristics that appealed to him more than he wished to acknowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His silence must have gone longer than Mythal wished. “Her vallaslin, Fen’harel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can remove that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But no, now was not the time. There was also the uncomfortable itch reminding him that she may not accept his offer, even if he were to make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, how foolish of me. Thank you for the reminder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe she can succeed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand did not stutter as it traced the fine lines and dots of Dirthamen’s ownership. Nehna, the most direct spirit he knew, a servant of the ‘god’ of secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that it will succeed.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>